


The Game

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “你得自己说出来才行，”罗契说，冷静地。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 15





	The Game

楼下的酒吧里面人声鼎沸，夹杂着赌徒的呼喊和不怀好意的笑话，蒸汽透过地板，留下闷热而潮湿的气味。罗契背靠着墙壁，他双手稳定，拇指悬在皮带扣上面，但是还没有解开皮带。

伊欧菲斯俯身笼罩着罗契，一只手按在罗契的脸颊旁边的墙上，独眼瞥着他。伊欧菲斯缓慢地呼吸着，没有说话。

隔得这么近，罗契几乎可以闻到他身上那股来自沼泽和山洞的恶臭。

“你得自己说出来才行，”罗契说，冷静地。因为这也是老把戏的一部分，“你今天来这里的工作已经结束了。”

“或者我可以就这么割断你的喉咙，”伊欧菲斯说，他的右手悬在短刀上方，“我打赌一定会很让人满意。”

“我怀疑，虽然我欣赏你为维持男子气概做出的努力，”罗契说，“不过我没有一下午的时间。”

他偏了一下头。

“而且我也没看到一屋子你的手下，在等着惊叹你的英勇无畏。”他继续说。

伊欧菲斯依然在看着他，脸庞坚硬，没有流露出表情。一如既往，他挣扎着，拒绝让步。楼下的笑声越来越大，罗契看着伊欧菲斯的瞳孔收紧，好奇自我惩罚对某些人来说是不是真的那么有趣，那么让人无法自拔。

又一分钟过去了，伊欧菲斯松了手。他低下头，跪了下去，然后抬起脸，张开嘴。

罗契解开皮带。

伊欧菲斯吸吮他的方式和做其他事情的方式差不多，急切，粗野而且不考虑后果。最初的几下吮吸之后，伊欧菲斯很快就被嘴里的阴茎呛住了。不过罗契无视他的反应，只是抓住伊欧菲斯的头发，把他的脸贴到自己的胯骨上。伊欧菲斯恼怒地挣扎着，不过他缓过了气来，继续一边满嘴污言秽语地咒骂，一边含着罗契。罗契依然无视他，继续缓缓地挺动下身，看着对面的墙壁，感觉漠然而好奇。

似乎每个找上他的人——精灵——在最初的试探和一些你来我往的交换之后，都会展露出真实目的。他们总是需要他——需要他能做到的事情：他们的脑海里面有个人需要被伤害，被惩罚。有时候那个人是他们自己。

罗契低下头，看着伊欧菲斯泛着浅红色的脸颊，好奇他在一群松鼠党洗澡的时候会怎么移开视线。

_实际上你可能只需要说出来就行，肯定有很多战友愿意上你的床，这是光荣的牺牲，_ 他想， _不过这满足不了了你，是不是?_

罗契的手指抚过伊欧菲斯滚烫的脸颊，然后轻掠过他的耳朵。伊欧菲斯稍微抬起脸，独眼钉住他，带着恶毒而桀骜不驯的神色。他依然含着罗契，看起来几乎显得淫秽，像是期待着罗契的下一个动作。

他们对视了一会儿，一直到罗契最终移开了手，拔出了湿漉漉的性器。

总有一天他得停止这个游戏。

“行了，”罗契说，“你想要什么？”

FIN


End file.
